


Bigs and Littles

by Taloned_Hawk



Series: One Hour Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossdressing [sort of], Little Vamps and Big Vamps, M/M, One Hour Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taloned_Hawk/pseuds/Taloned_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Hour Challenge.<br/>Challenged Prompt: '"The buyers will go crazy over you." Start your story with this.'<br/>--</p>
<p>Today was Choosing Day, and Michael didn't want to leave his mage behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigs and Littles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Quotev, I was challenged to write a fic in an hour or less. Was written in a total time of twenty-three minutes.   
> This is my first fic on this website- I hope you enjoy! <3

"The Buyers will go crazy over you."

I narrowed my eyes, staying still as the man continued to brush my hair from it's tangles and mess. I heard the sink turn on behind me, the faucets screeching. "I don't want to go out there, Geoff." My eyelids fluttered as my glasses were taken off of my face, a warm rag brushing lightly over my cheeks and jawline.

"You have to, Michael. There's no choice." There really was no choice. It was tradition for each Little Vampire at the age of twenty to go and get chosen by the Big Vampires. Us Little Vampires were smaller and more... feminine, as to say, then the Big Vampires. We were the Omegas, in pack standards, while they were the Alphas. My friend Ray was a Werewolf, and he was allowed to come visit me often.

At the Choosing Day, we were the Products, and the Big Vampires were the Buyers. It was more of a slang then anything. My friend, Geoff, was a mage- not associated with any of the Bigs or the Littles. He was here for one reason, and one reason alone- work.

His hands that were rough with calluses gently brushed against my skin, sending shivers up my spine. I looked up at him, squinting a bit to make out his features. Everything was blurred into a mass of color, the dark brown of his messy hair mixing with the pale of his skin as he turned away.

"I can kill you right now and leave." The threat was empty, and he chuckled a bit at the words. He continued to wash the dirt and grime from my skin, the once-tan skin now shining pale. "Hand." He requested, and I lifted my hand. He gently held it, using the clippers and brush to clean out from my nails. He did the same to my other hand, shaping the nails to perfect rounded nubs- a deep contrast to the bitten, grimy things as they were once before.

"I seriously can, Geoff. I can kill you and me and we'll be free from this place." He stopped his light scrubbing, and I felt the pulse quicken under my fingertips. He looked up at me, and I noticed his eyes. The once baby blue orbs that would show me promises and the love that I had never known. The ones that would sparkle in laughter and harden in anger.

They were dull. Silvery instead of the blue of the skies. "My Gods... Geoff? What happened?" His voice had dulled down to a whisper, and he looked around for a camera or voice recorder. "Never mind that, Michael. Let's get you ready, yeah?" He moved around to my back, wiping the dirt and grime.

He instructed me to stand, and he strolled over to the large closet on the other side of the room, opening the door with a quiet hum. There were many, many dresses and outfits inside. I walked over to them, quietly looking at each one, yet not touching. If i got them messed up, the Administration would be mad. "I like that one." I pointed to a black and white dress.

The top was a sweater-style top, with a little black collar. It stopped at mid-forearm, cuffs rimmed with black. The skirt was short, only going to about mid thigh, and a good inch of it was sheer lace at the bottom. Geoff looked at the dress, and then back at me. He gave a small nod, taking out the dress and giving it to me. I nodded in gratitude, walking over to the mirror.

Slipping it on, I looked over to Geoff for help. He zipped up the back of it, clasping the top of it. I looked in the mirror, and I drew a tight breath. It was as if it was made for me. I looked over to Geoff, opening my mouth to speak. A small beep sounded from the bracelet on my wrist, and I frowned.

The bracelet was attached to my skin- it's been there ever since I was younger. About fifteen minutes before I had to walk out on stage for my Choosers, the bracelet would not let me speak. It stunned my vocal cords, so I was unable to talk back. The chooser would have the ability to deactivate it, if they so pleased. Geoff smiled at me, walking back to a small chest. Pulling out a small box, he opened it. He presented me with a pair of stockings.

I smiled a bit, taking them and sitting down. Sliding each of them on each leg, I slid on my red buckle-shoes afterwards, smiling at the shine. Adding a little bit of red lipstick and a bit of red polish to my nails, I was ready.

Ready to go out and get sold to a random stranger.

I looked over at Geoff, who gave a small, reassuring smile. I rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around him and quickly giving him a kiss. He gave a kiss back, and the watch beeped. It was almost time to go out. I grinned at the red lipstick that stained Geoff's mouth, and pointed. Geoff looked in the mirror, frantically trying to get it off.

The door opened and I walked out of there, head held high and smile broad. Sure, I was sad. But I also didn't care! If I wasn't picked for any of the Big Vampires, then I'd be dead. Deader then we had thought Gavin would be when he stole a Big Vampire's sword. He's now his Little Vampire.

I stepped out onto the stage, hands going down to each of my sides. I stood in line with the other Little Vampires, staying still. I ignored the whispers of the Big Vampires, until one shouted for silence. A Big Vampire stood from the back, and all of us fell to our knees. It was the Alpha.

His hair was swept backwards in a smooth, sandy blonde wave, ice-eyes narrowed. His eyes wandered over each of us, stopping only on me. I gulped as he told me to stand, voice powerful and deep. I stood, taking a deep breath to calm my shaking body.

"This is my Little Vampire." He growled, voice threatening. He walked down the middle row with me, and wrapped around my own. I stumbled along- why was he going so fast?! We got back to his throne, and I looked up at him. He stood at least two feet higher then me, and a knowing smile fell upon his lips. I heard a small little noise, and I looked next to him.

Gavin.


End file.
